Something Real
by dracosslytheringal
Summary: Sequel to Fallen. Draco and Ginny are finally living happily ever after – or so they think. Little do they know that there is still more than one person trying to keep them apart and they must keep fighting for their relationship.
1. Prologue

**Something Real**

**A/N:**  
Ok here is the sequel (finally!). There are many reasons for not getting this up sooner but I know nobody wants to hear them, but I've finally cured my writer's block and the prologue is written. I know it's a bit short but it is just meant to introduce the plot - the rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise! Please read and review!!  
**_dracosslytheringal_**  
  
**Summary:  
**Sequel to Fallen. Draco and Ginny are finally living happily ever after – or so they think. Little do they know that there is still more than one person trying to keep them apart and they must keep fighting for their relationship.

**Disclaimer: **(This applies to the entire story - it is ridiculous to write it every chapter.)  
I do not own anything that you recognize. The entire Harry Potter empire belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publishers.

**Prologue **

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I have some news that I thought might be relevant to you. I am currently watching your son, Draco Malfoy, enjoy his breakfast with Ginevra Weasley. They have been smiling, kissing, and holding hands all morning, ecstatic to be together._

_It has been rumoured that Headmaster Dumbledore and even the Weasleys approve of their relationship. I felt that it was my duty to report this to you, as I know that Malfoys do not like to fail. However, the scene that I am witnessing right now indicates that you have done so. _

_I hope that you will take the necessary steps to ensure that your wishes are respected and adhered to by your only son, Draco._

_Sincerely,_

_A confused and distressed observer_

Lucius Malfoy sneered with disgust as he read the letter that he had just received unknowingly from Harry Potter. Not only was he unsuccessful in killing his son Draco Malfoy, but his son was still with Ginevra Weasley. 'That stupid boy,' he seethed. 'He's a Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. If he had any sense, he would have realized his mistake by now. Well if he won't end their relationship, I will. A Malfoy never fails twice...'

Lucius Malfoy was livid, his thoughts overwhelmed by his latest scheme to tear Draco and Ginevra apart. 'If I can't kill Draco, then I will kill that Weasley trash.' With a grim satisfaction, Lucius proceeded to plan his revenge.

The vile Lucius Malfoy was sly, malicious, and vindictive. He was the epitome of the Slytherin stereotype; he would stop at nothing until he got what he wanted. More than that, he exemplified the perfect Death Eater. Lucius was a cold-blooded killer. He enjoyed watching people suffer under his merciless torture, and this was exactly what he had planned for the death Ginevra. And once he had finished with her, he would destroy Draco as well.

After he had finally decided on the means to get his revenge on Draco, Lucius realized that all he had to do now was escape from Azkaban. Neither Draco nor Ginny would have any chance at survival.

After racking his sly and manipulative mind for escape plans, Lucius realized that he could use his strange acquaintance with the 'confused and distressed observer' to his own advantage. He quickly scribbled a note in hopes of discovering the identity of this newly found 'friend'.

_Confused and distressed observer:_

_I appreciate your concern and greatly value your assistance. However, your last letter has left me wondering. Why are you sending me this information? What will you gain by doing this? _

_Honestly, I have no real interest in your motives, but I do require your help. If we work together, there will be no hope for my son and his wench. Please send me your response quickly for time is of the essence. We must get to work immediately._

_LM_

'Now all I have to do is wait...' Lucius thought deviously as he whistled quietly for his eagle. A great bald eagle flew up to the small barred window, grabbed Lucius' proffered letter in its beak and flew off, knowing exactly where it was headed.

* * *

Harry Potter was pulled out of his reverie when an unfamiliar eagle tapped its beak against the window to get his attention. Harry walked over to the large window in the deserted Gryffindor common room and wondered, 'Who would be sending me a letter at this time of night?' Harry was apprehensive as he slowly untied the scroll from the eagle's leg and gave the animal a treat.

He hesitantly unrolled the piece of parchment and scanned it quickly. 'What the hell?' Harry thought as he read the first line, 'Is this some sick joke? Someone must have intercepted my letter and thought they could have a laugh...' But as he continued to read, Harry's suspicious expression diminished and he smirked evilly. His thoughts began to plot yet another conniving scheme. 'If I help Lucius escape from Azkaban, we will be unstoppable...But how?'

Harry did not take rejection well, for he had lost too many things in his life. When Ginny had chosen Draco over him, something had snapped in Harry. Evil was responsible for every horrific event in Harry's life. And now, he had fallen in love with Ginevra Weasley, only to lose her to his most loathed enemy. Harry was left with only one solution – to turn to evil to get what he wanted. After all, he could have been a Slytherin if he had listened to the Sorting Hat.

Fuelled by his desire for revenge, Harry quickly thought of the perfect plan. 'Lucius and I will get rid of Draco and then I will be there to _comfort_ Ginny. Somehow, I will try to seduce her. If she still refuses me, I will just have Lucius murder her too,' Harry considered as he laughed menacingly.

Harry responded to Lucius the next morning and their correspondence quickly became the basis of their strange partnership. They began to plan every last detail of their conspiracy, for they had both agreed to execute their scheme carefully. They only had one chance to make it work and both Harry and Lucius were desperate for success.


	2. The Past Presents Itself

****

__

_  
I want to live life, never be cruel,  
__I want to live life, be good to you.  
__I want to fly, never come down,  
__And live my life.  
_-Coldplay

* * *

****

**The Past Presents Itself**

Several years had passed since they graduated Hogwarts, yet Draco and Ginny's relationship had withstood the test of time. They were now happily living together in a modest-sized house in Hogsmeade. Ever since Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, they had had no real worries or obstacles to overcome in their relationship. In fact, they seemed to be living a perfect life in a perfect world.

Draco was disoriented when Lucius had been sent to Azkaban for attempted murder; his father had held him back for so long that he was practically helpless without Lucius. However, once he had gotten over that initial shock, Draco realized that he was finally able to make his own decisions and form his own identity. He finally had the opportunity to live the life that _he_ wanted, not the one that he was destined to follow. Draco despised Lucius, and was determined to do everything in his power to be the man that Lucius had never been.

Consequently, his life since school had been spent removing himself from any connections that the Malfoy name held. The Second War officially started the year after he left Hogwarts, which created chaos in the wizarding world. Voldemort had acquired an army larger than had ever been seen before, causing everyone to live in constant terror, inadvertently sitting and waiting for their deaths. Ginevra was terrified that year, not because she feared for her life, but because Draco was posing as one of these supporters.

Draco continued to be a Death Eater, which caused much suspicion initially, given the circumstances of Draco and Lucius' relationship. Lucius had been a faithful and loyal supporter of Voldemort for almost his entire life, and his fellow Death Eaters knew that there was a reason for what had happened between him and Draco. Thus, many of them rejected him; but they had no choice but to accept him as the war wore on, for they needed to accumulate as many supporters as possible. Furthermore, they greatly feared the consequences of rejecting someone as influential as Malfoy.

Draco had changed his ideals while he became a new man, so he decided to serve as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. When Draco graduated from Hogwarts, he immediately went on to work for the Ministry of Magic, as a cover for his real duties. Thus, Ginny's seventh year was difficult on their relationship. Because of their conflicting schedules and the war surrounding them, they only saw each other on holidays and the occasional Hogsmeade weekends. Despite this separation, Draco and Ginny sent letters to each other almost every day, and their love held strong. Both of them were encouraged to live through their dire circumstances by thinking of the other's smiling face.

In the meantime, Ginny had grown into the independent woman that she had always strived to be. Ginny's final year had been one of reinvention; she had become Head Girl and the new leader of the DA. Harry had decided to continue the club because of the impending war, and made her the leader as a gesture of good will. Her Head Girl duties were commonplace and easy to fulfill, but the DA caused her more pressure than she could have ever imagined. The atmosphere of the DA meetings was constantly laced with the fear of the imminent war, and the students involved were constantly on edge. Sometimes, Ginny wondered how she would ever be able to prepare them for this war. But she knew that nothing would ever prepare them for having to kill another human being. So, she tried her best to prepare them mentally and physically, but she could not prepare them emotionally for what was to come.

The war finally peaked at the inevitable final battle. Draco and Ginny had had no contact for weeks, and the occasional letters that they sent to each other had to be concise and disguised from Voldemort's prying eyes. Thus, they relied on their fellow Order members to pass messages. No matter how brief the messages were, even the smallest "give them my love" meant the world and kept them fighting.

For weeks leading up to the final battle, Draco had been spying on Voldemort and relaying the information that he had learned to the rest of the Order. It was he who discovered that Voldemort would attack Hogwarts in a dramatic denouement to the war. Voldemort was intent on attacking Hogwarts because it had become the unofficial headquarters for his enemies. Thus, Draco spent a lot of time working with the Order to create phoney information that could be given to Voldemort, in the hopes of diverting his attacks during the war.

When the day finally arrived, the Death Eaters penetrated the carefully wrought barriers intended to protect the Hogwart's grounds. Everyone was shocked by the ease with which they were able to do so, but the attack was not unexpected, so they quickly and confidently followed their plan. Draco had invaded the school with the rest of the Death Eaters; he would never forget the scenes that unfolded before his masked face that day.

_As they gathered on the lush, green grounds, the Death Eaters wasted no time in beginning their assault. Bright flashes of light came rapidly from every direction, and the dark curses soon began to kill off Dumbledore's supporters. The once-beautiful green grass was covered with bodies and was awash with crimson and pale flesh. As a part of his disguise, Draco was forced to send curses towards those in the Order; if he stood by and did nothing, he would lose his own life. He avoided using a killing curse for as long as possible, but as Voldemort's followers began to group together, he had no option left._

_Draco reluctantly sent a killing curse into the unrecognizable mass. As he heard more innocent bodies falling to the ground, he shuddered in agony. Dumbledore's numbers slowly began to dwindle as Voldemort's minions quickly overpowered them. Just when Draco thought that the battle had been lost, his eyes found Harry Potter, who had finally confronted Voldemort. Their private battle seemed to go on for all eternity; the fighting around them stopped as the rest of the wizards and witches on the field looked on with bated breath. Draco clutched his wand tightly and began to pray to any deity that he could think of as he watched the fate of his future unfold before his very eyes._

_Harry and Voldemort just taunted each other initially, sending insignificant curses at each other to test their opponent. Voldemort finally grew tired of that charade and he hissed a killing curse towards Harry. Draco gasped as he awaited Harry's inevitable death. But Harry had shouted a disarming spell, barely saving himself from the approaching beam of light. _

_This turned into a rhythmic cycle of curses and disarming until finally Harry broke through Voldemort's weakened state. Draco let out an audible sigh of relief when Voldemort's body fell limply to the ground, and disintegrated into oblivion leaving no body to seal everyone's comfort. Soon, he turned on his fellow Death Eaters and helped the Order capture them. Voldemort's followers proved to be no challenge at all, for they had no cause left to fight for and they feared for their own lives. _

_As the battle wound down, Draco frantically examined what was left of Dumbledore's once large army for Ginny. A flash of red caught his eye, and he turned to see his love rushing towards him. Draco stood still and watched Ginevra as she pushed and leapt her way towards him. Draco thought she still looked absolutely beautiful, even with her tangled hair flying about her, her torn and ragged clothes, and her entire body covered in dirt and blood. _

_Ginevra almost knocked him over in her enthusiasm as she wrapped her arms around Draco. Draco returned the gesture, kissing the top of her head and holding her as closely to him as their bodies would allow. They stayed in this position for quite some time, not wanting to ever let go again._

At that moment, Ginevra realized that if she could survive the pain and heartache from the war, then she could survive anything. She graduated from Hogwarts that year with the respect and admiration of the entire school. Ginny was now managing the twins' business, which had grown into an empire; she was responsible for handling everything business-related while Fred and George invented new products. Ginny couldn't have asked for more; she was comfortably rich, she owned a beautiful home, her family was happier than ever, and the man that she loved was still madly in love with her. She finally had everything that she had ever dreamed of.

* * *

****

It was a cool summer evening, and a warm breeze gently wafted through the air. Draco and Ginny were curled up on the couch in their living room talking about their day. Their pleasant chatter was disrupted when a large brown owl flew through their open window, carrying a scroll tied to its leg.

Draco hesitantly got up from his comfortable position, recognizing the bird as one of the Ministry's owls. Draco's mind was suddenly overwhelmed with thoughts of what information might be waiting, 'Why would the Ministry be sending me an owl at this time in the evening? It must be something urgent, but for the life of me I can't think of what.' Draco thought bewildered by what might be of such urgency. 'Wait, the only thing I can think of is – oh, please don't tell me that Voldemort is back. I don't think I can survive being a Death Eater again. I've finally got my life in order and now it's just my luck that my – _our_ – future is going to be ruined because of this...'

As Draco removed the letter and saw the Ministry's seal, his worries trailed off as he began to think about the past few years. 'Why on earth did that pop into my head? Potter defeated Voldemort ages ago; there is no way that Voldemort could return!' Feeling relieved, Draco thoughts drifted back to Harry, 'I still can't believe that Potter ended up marrying Pansy Parkinson – I never saw _that_ coming. I still think there is something odd about how they got together; it has never made sense to me. Well, they definitely make a great team though; after all, they are the two best Aurors ever...' Draco silently chuckled as he thought about how soft Pansy had become when she fell in love with Harry Potter.

'And Weasley and Granger finally got together too. It was about time; those two were driving me nuts. I can't believe it took both of them almost dying to realize their feelings for each other. That's one thing that ended up like we all expected. Well, that and Granger inventing all of those healing potions during the war. Before, no one ever thought that a dark curse could be survived.' Draco felt a pang of guilt as he remembered all of the horrific things that he was forced to do during the war, even though he did it all as a spy. Even though the war had ended years before, he was still continually haunted by the horrible things that he had done.

Draco finally thought about what had happened to Ginny's family, 'It still baffles me that Fred and George were able to manufacture so many useful weapons. I never thought that they could make anything helpful; I mean, their gags are definitely good for a laugh but I can't believe that they made _weapons_. It seems just as unlikely as Weasley becoming a professor; I can still see Granger's proud face when she found out that Ron was going to be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. I thought Mrs. Weasley was going to have a bigger fit when they finally got married and had that grandchild that she had been waiting so long for.' Draco began walking towards Ginny, lost in his own thoughts.

Ginny looked up curiously at Draco as he slowly moved towards her. 'I wonder what Draco is thinking about...maybe it had something to do with the letter,' Ginny thought as her concern quickly intensified.

"Draco, what is it? What did the letter say?" Ginny asked, tired of attempting to figure this out in her own. Draco snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her.

"I don't know Ginevra. I got distracted; I haven't looked yet." Draco answered quietly as his thoughts returned to curiosity.

"Here, Draco, I'll look then." Ginny offered hesitantly as she noticed the unbroken Ministry seal on the letter. She extended her hand and took the peculiar letter from Draco. Draco sat down next to her as she tentatively opened it.

Both Draco and Ginny's mouths feel open in shock as they read the parchment in front of them. In bold black letters, the note read:

**Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban.**

* * *

**A/N:  
**Hey guys sorry for the long wait for chapter 1. I've been having tons of problems with this chapter (more specifically a virus on my computer). But it's finally here and I hope you liked it. The plot will definitely pick up in the next chapter, as you can see from the little cliffie here... So, while you are waiting for chapter 2, please REVIEW!! I was really looking forward to a lot of reviews for the first chapter and didn't get them, so please make up for it in this one and tell me what you think so far!

**_dracosslytheringal_**


	3. Past Demons Return

_Oh, we're sinking like stones,  
__All that we fought for,  
__All those places we've gone,  
__All of us are done for._

_-Coldplay  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Here, Draco, I'll look then." Ginny offered hesitantly as she noticed the unbroken Ministry seal on the letter. She extended her hand and took the peculiar letter from Draco. Draco sat down next to her as she tentatively opened it._

_Both Draco and Ginny's mouths feel open in shock as they read the parchment in front of them. In bold black letters, the note read:_

**_Lucius Malfoy has escaped from Azkaban._**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Past Demons Return**

Worse news than they could have ever anticipated greeted their anxious eyes; the one thing they had never considered had happened, and Draco and Ginevra were shocked into silence.

After a few moments of reflection, Draco turned to Ginny, and saw her eyes well up with tears. His heart broke when he saw her reaction, for he felt that the entire situation was his fault. If only he had had more security placed on Lucius… If only he had killed Lucius when he had the chance… If only he could have stood up to Lucius so many years ago… If only he had let himself die… If Draco had changed so many previous events, he knew that he would not have to watch Ginny's pain-stricken expression at this moment.

All of these regrets would not help though. The only thing that Draco could do to help Ginny right then was hold her, comfort her, and promise to do everything in his power to protect her.

* * *

Later that evening, there was an anxious knock at the door. Draco apprehensively moved toward the source of the sound; he and Ginny weren't expecting anyone, and he feared who lay in wait behind the door. When he finally opened the door, Draco was surprisingly relieved to see none other than Harry Potter. As much as Draco still resented Harry, they had a mutual respect for each other and one common factor that forced them to get along: the Weasleys. The red-haired clan were a second family to both of them, and Draco would do anything for Ginevra – including befriending his life-long rival, Harry Potter.

"I'm glad you're here, Harry. I assume you've heard the news?" Draco asked assuredly.

"Of course I've heard," Harry answered flippantly, "But I'm here because I wanted to check on Gin. This must be stressful for her, and I know she'll need my support."

"I think I'm doing just fine supporting Ginevra," Draco snapped back as a sneer crossed his face, catching Harry's implication. 'You would think that, after all these years, Harry would have finally conceded defeat. For Merlin's sake, he's married! And he has the audacity to come to our house and want to lend support to _my _girlfriend!' Draco thought as his jealousy and anger bubbled to the surface. Just as Draco was about to continue his retort to Harry's blatant comments, they were interrupted.

"Draco, who's at the door?" Ginny asked as she reached his side, sniffling as she composed herself. When she finally looked up, her eyes met Harry's; however, her reaction was not the one that Harry had anticipated. She simply greeted him with a numb, "Hello, Harry," and quickly moved next to Draco; she grasped his hand and moved a little behind him, still keeping her distance from Harry.

Harry looked shocked at her reticence. "Gin," he began with an exasperated sigh, "How are you holding up? I just came by to see how you were doing, and let you know that I'm here for you." Harry looked at her expectantly, hoping to regain Ginny's trust. If he could successfully do that, then there would be no hindrances in implementing his devious plan.

"That's sounds great. Now, why are you really here?" Ginny blatantly inquired, not wanting to underestimate Harry's motives. She was very comfortable with Draco, and until a few minutes earlier, happier than she had ever been. The last thing she needed was Harry causing problems again.

"Well, I heard about Lucius' escape, being an Auror and all. Knowing your history with Lucius, the Ministry is fairly certain that you will be his first target." Harry paused for a moment to allow Draco and Ginny to absorb all of this information. "So, I have taken the liberty of speaking with Dumbledore, and we feel that it would in you best interests to stay at Hogwarts for a while – at least until we can recapture Lucius. You two will become professors for Dumbledore, and with all of the additional protection we will be placing on the castle, there should be no concern for your safety," Harry concluded seriously.

"Draco, love, I think I need to sit down," Ginny stated solemnly, and slowly moved back to the living room. As hard as she had tried to stay strong, she was overwhelmed by the situation and could no longer handle it.

"Of course, anything you want," Draco answered with concern as he watched her leave. Once he was sure she was out of earshot, he turned his attention back to the nuisance in his doorway. With a stony look, he stated, "Tell Dumbledore we will floo to Hogwarts as soon as possible. I will let Ginny rest while I gather up some things, so we'll be there sometime tonight." He paused, and then continued, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my girlfriend. Good night." His patience running thin, Draco shut the door in Harry's face before the other man had a chance to respond.

Draco walked into the living room and saw Ginny lying on the couch. "Are you alright, love?" Draco blurted out. "I'm sorry about Harry, I didn't realize…"

She didn't say a word in response; when Draco knelt down beside her, she sat up and pulled him closer. Ginny finally felt safe once she was in his arms and let her emotions flood out in the form of tears, soaking his shoulder as he held her. Draco simply stroked her hair, knowing that she needed some sort of release; after all, actions speak louder than words, and Ginny's actions spoke volumes. He knew that going to Hogwarts was the only way to ensure Ginny's safety… and his sanity. Years of Malfoy-training forced him to put up a strong front; however, he was as terrified as she was. 'No, I am the strong one,' Draco told himself firmly, 'and I'm not going to lose control.'

* * *

An hour later, Draco and Ginny were standing before the fireplace, ready to floo to Hogwarts, their refuge since the past. Ginny had not voiced her opinion on the idea of becoming a professor, but she trusted Draco and knew that he would only do what was best for them.

At that instant, Ginny yearned to know what Draco was feeling and thinking. The only time he had ever opened up to her was during her sixth year at Hogwart's, but once the war began, he completely shut her out again. Yet she still stayed with him – she knew that he loved her, and she would always love him, despite his egotistical tendencies. They shared a bond that would forever remain unbroken. It was this bond that kept them together, despite all of their rows and Draco's indestructible barriers. That bond translated into mutual trust; Ginny was willing to follow whatever Draco's plans were, for he would always protect her. He had done so countless times before, and she knew that he would continue in this instance.

"Ginevra, we had better go." Draco said, pulling her out of her reverie.

* * *

They soon arrived at Hogwart's and were greeted by Dumbledore, Harry and Ron. Before they entered Dumbledore's office, Ron ran to Ginny and embraced her with such ferocity that she could barely breath.

"I was so worried about you when I heard the news; but don't worry, I'll make sure that you're protected now that you're here." Ron stated, pushing out his chest in pride.

Ron finally let go and turned to Draco. "Hey mate, how are you?" Ron asked politely, shaking Draco's hand. Ron had accepted Draco and Ginny's relationship and had even come to almost like Draco, but the overprotective brother in him prevented them from ever truly becoming friends.

"I'm good – well, as good as can be expected under the circumstances." Draco responded. Noticing the impatient look on Harry's face, he continued, "Eh Ron, do you want to help Ginevra get settled while I speak to Dumbledore?" He did not want to worry Ginny further by letting her hear more information about Lucius' escape.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure. I can spend some quality time with my baby sis – who I never get to see anymore because she's too busy with her boyfriend," Ron answered jokingly.

Draco smirked at Ron's remarks, and the two redheads proceeded down the spiral staircase and out of sight.

Dumbledore opened the door with a serious look and gestured to an armchair. "Why don't you have a seat, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore stated evenly as he sat down in his own armchair behind his mammoth desk. Harry remained standing on the other side of the room, prepared to listen carefully to every detail of their conversation. After all, every one of his moves had to be meticulously thought-out and accurate, lest his secret double-life be discovered before the final steps of this scheme could be implemented.

Harry's thoughts were disrupted when Dumbledore began speaking. "I'm relieved that you and Miss Weasley were able to make it here so quickly. I feared that Lucius would attempt to come after you immediately, thinking that you would not have had enough time to escape. You will be safe here; Mr. Potter and I have placed additional barriers around the grounds and have sealed any entrances that are not currently being used."

Draco simply nodded in response. He was in a daze as his mind slowly began to process the evening's events.

"I have taken the liberty of assigning classes to both Miss Weasley and yourself," Dumbledore continued in the same ominous tone. "You shall be teaching Potions while Miss Weasley takes on Care of Magical Creatures. I shall be moving that course indoors for her protection.

"Who's been teaching those classes since the war? Aren't we taking other professors' positions?" Draco asked curiously.

"In fact, that is not the case," Dumbledore explained, "I have had a herd of substitute professors in and out of many teachings positions but no one will commit to permanent employment. Since the war most people want to be as close to their families as often as possible; teaching at Hogwart's doesn't adequately provide that opportunity that they are looking for. Nevertheless, we are happy to have you here." Dumbledore concluded not wanting to drag on the conversation much longer.

When Draco heard this, his thoughts drifted back to the war…

_Severus Snape had successfully continued his work as a spy for the Order until the war began. He and Draco had bonded during this time, and Snape had become a real father-figure to Draco. Draco began to admire Snape, finally realizing why his Potions professor had been miserable for all those years – leading a double-life took a toll on your entire being, leaving one feeling fatigued, anxious, and lonely, forcing them into isolation. _

_On the final day of the war, as the denouement of the battle approached, Draco and Snape finally shed their Death Eater identities and publicized their double-agent status by aiding their fellow Order members. _

_Draco shot a beam of green light from his wand, causing the Death Eater before him to collapse. As the black-cloaked body fell to the ground, it revealed a shocking scene: Draco watched in horror as Lucius Malfoy shouted_ Avada Kedavra_, and Severus Snape's immobile body buckled and fell to the blood-stained field below him._

_Lucius saw his son from the corner of his eye, and quickly turned and marched his way over to Draco. Draco, still in shock from what he had just witnessed, stared numbly at Snape's lifeless body, not realizing the danger he was in. Smirking at the easy opportunity before him, Lucius raised his wand and shouted Cruciatus. Draco was narrowly saved from excruciating pain when he was knocked harshly to the ground. The hard fall brought him out of his trance and into awareness of the situation before him. Before he had time to retaliate, he saw his half-giant professor struck in the chest with a flash of green. Although he had never acknowledged Hagrid as anything other than an "oaf" and a "half-breed," Draco was amazed at the selfless way that his professor had sacrificed himself. By the time he had completely collected his wits, Lucius had disappeared. Draco was left kneeling on the hard ground, furious at being thwarted from getting his revenge…_

Draco was soon brought back to reality when he realized that Dumbledore was still speaking; instead of paying attention to the older man's words, Draco took the opportunity to observe the Headmaster. The customary twinkle in Dumbledore's eye, which had been present every day during Draco's years at Hogwarts, was missing. In fact, Dumbledore no longer appeared to be his eccentric and enthusiastic self, but rather looked old and tired. His eyes had a greyish tinge, while his skin betrayed his age with an extensive map of wrinkles. Instead of the cutting a proud and strong figure, he was slouched in his chair from exhaustion. Draco finally pushed aside these pessimistic thoughts as Dumbledore completed his explanation.

"I will give the two of you a few days to get settled in; I will introduce you tomorrow at breakfast, and you can begin teaching on Monday." After a pause, he finally concluded, "I believe that ends our discussion for tonight. Get some rest, Mr Malfoy." Slowly rising to his feet, Dumbledore escorted Draco to the door.

Harry watched them with calculating eyes as they finished exchanging farewells. He had listened intently and carefully factored every piece of information into his schemes. 'Malfoy thinks they're safe now, if he only knew…' Harry smirked inwardly as he said "Good night," to Dumbledore and flooed home to Pansy.

* * *

"Ginevra?" Draco asked as he entered their new room in Gryffindor Tower.

Ron placed his index finger over his mouth to silence Draco, pointing to a sleeping Ginny on the couch before a quietly dying fire. "She's exhausted, poor thing," Ron whispered. "You know, she's really upset about this, Draco," Ron continued, his concern evident. With a stern look that would have rivalled any of Molly Weasley's, he stated firmly, "Make sure you're there for her," before he exited the room.

Draco was surprised at Ron's reaction; he had expected Ron to be livid with him for getting Ginevra into this situation. He'd been anticipating a right-hook to the face, and even thought that he deserved anything he got… but nothing. Draco was completely and utterly bewildered. Shaking his head to clear these thoughts, he quietly walked over to Ginny.

Gently kissing her on the forehead, Draco carefully lifted her sleeping form into his arms and tucked her into bed. He did not join her immediately, preferring instead to sit broodingly before the fire. He sat up long after the fire had died out, contemplating the inevitable moment when he would have to confront Lucius once more. The more he thought of it, the more the never-ending stream of thoughts continued to bombard Draco's mind, preventing him from sleeping.

When he finally went to bed that night, he pulled Ginny close to him and held her, watching the beautiful, sleeping woman in his arms. He wondered why Ginny was still with him – he had become such a hypocrite. He had promised her to never turn into a stereotypical Malfoy, yet he had done just that. After his seventh year, he had resumed shutting everyone out, hiding his emotions, making himself appear to be strong and powerful when he didn't feel that way – now, he agonized over it every day, regretting his regression into solitude. Draco wished that he could go back and change his past actions, so that he had never created any barrier between him and Ginevra. Yet, he could not change what he had done; now that Lucius had escaped, he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone how terrified he felt.

Draco finally drifted off into sleep when the sun began to rise. As the shafts of light spread over the bed, Ginny woke up content, feeling Draco's arms around her. For a brief moment, she snuggled into his embrace, longing to drift back into blissful peace. However, her eyes soon shot open, and all of the recent events flooded back to her. She instantly regretted waking up, groaning in dread at the ordeal that she would have to face. But, Ginny had always been pragmatic, and she knew that she had to face reality; she rose slowly from the bed, mentally preparing herself to face the day.

As she got ready for breakfast, she noted the pained expression on Draco's face as he slept. She sighed with longing when she realized that she wanted to smother him with love, showing him that he could trust and confide in her. Yet, she feared that he would never open up to her again.

* * *

**A/N:** I sincerely apologize for this taking so long, but it's finally here. I need to thank my beta Jawy for all of her help with this chapter (trust me, she had alot of work), and for keeping me writing this story because I seriously considered not writing any more.  
I appreciate the few reviews I have for this story, but I'd love to see more!! They keep me posting - so I'm begging you to R&R!!!!

**_dracosslytheringal_**


	4. Revelations

_**"Away From Me"** _

I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I

CHORUS:  
I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me

Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become

Chorus

Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live

Chorus

-Evanescence

* * *

_Harry watched them with calculating eyes as they finished exchanging farewells. He had listened intently and carefully factored every piece of information into his schemes. 'Malfoy thinks they're safe now, if he only knew…' Harry smirked inwardly as he said "Good night," to Dumbledore and flooed home to Pansy._

* * *

**Chapter Three  
****Part One: Revelations **

Harry exited the fireplace dusting the soot from his robes as he stepped into his office.

"It's about time you got here! Where the hell have you been?" Pansy asked, immediately attacking Harry in her shrill, accusatory tone.

"Relax, will you? I was seeing to some business, and I'm rather tired. So if you'll excuse me…" Harry stated bluntly, not wanting to deal with his bitch of a wife that evening. He pushed past her, not even making eye contact as he walked through the door and slammed it angrily behind him.

He heard the door open quietly behind him as stealthy footsteps followed his path. "Would you give it a rest Parkinson?" he barked. "Why can't you understand that _I don't want to talk to you right now_?" Harry slowly enunciated every syllable, clearly emphasising his point.

"How do you expect me to 'give it a rest' when we could go to Azkaban for what we're doing here?" Pansy screamed back at him.

Harry and Pansy's marriage has never been an ideal one, but at least they used to talk to each other, and kept the other company. However, Harry had isolated himself from everyone including Pansy and Lucius unless he had to divulge some important information about the ludicrous scheme he had spent the last few years of his life perfecting.

Unbeknownst to Pansy, Harry had been trying to fade the plan out of his life. When Lucius escaped from Azkaban he had had no choice but to continue meticulously spinning his web of lies and deceit, undermining every relationship he had ever built.

Harry continued to walk down the long, dimly lit corridor until he suddenly could no longer ignore Pansy; he walked into the nearest room and slammed the door behind him. In the echoing silence, Harry found that he was finally able to hide from the world outside of that room, but he could no longer endure the thoughts in his tormented mind. Weakness overpowered him and he leaned against the large wooden door trying to gain his balance. But his legs grew weak against his emotional onslaught, so he slid to the floor, hugging his knees as his thoughts consumed him.

'What am I doing? I can't go through with this. Ginny's my best mate's little sister for Merlin's sake!' Every damning thought that Harry had forced to the back of his mind for all of these years suddenly came rushing back to him. 'All that family had ever done for me is love and support me, and now I betray them like this…'

When Harry had entered Hogwart's in his first year, he was famous – every other witch and wizard knew more about his life than he did. Since that year, the weight of the Wizarding World was always on his shoulders, and he was forced into a role that was determined for him by his fellow witches and wizards. Eventually, he'd become overwhelmed by the entire situation; after some introspection, he had to force himself to think of his own life for a change when he suddenly realized that he no longer knew who he was. Harry's motives soon became selfish, and engulfed his desire to help the Wizarding World. He'd even gone so far as to devise this dangerous plan with Lucius Malfoy, one of his fiercest enemies, just to ensure his happiness.

And now where had that foolish and inane desire gotten him? Absolutely nowhere… His craving for conformity had overshadowed every aspect of Harry's life; as each detail meticulously wove itself into his mind another one of his dreams had shattered. Now Harry sat confused, desperate, and frightened, locked in a room, cowering like a tiny child during a thunderstorm.

After the final battle and Voldemort's death, Harry had finally been freed of his burdens and became a celebrated hero. That night, after the battle was over, he'd realized the danger he'd put himself into because of his obsession for revenge, and _not _his lovefor Ginny and had driven him to insanity. He'd been guilty and ashamed, wanting to end it all. However, the plot developed and became ever more intricate beyond Harry's control.

He'd married Pansy after the battle, mostly to spite their families and friends, not to mention the fun they had in bed. Harry had found it odd how Pansy had suddenly shown an interest in him during their last few months of school. Yet he never questioned her intentions, as he found this unimportant. Instead, Harry found that he actually had many things in common with Pansy and that she was the first person he had ever met that truly understood him.

Throughout his entire Hogwart's career, Harry had strived to be different – he didn't want to be the archetype hero, he wanted something new, something so unlike the Harry Potter everyone knew and admired. This had driven him to Pansy, and as the future became the present Harry found himself unexpectedly falling for her…

* * *

His doom was now compounded by Lucius's escape from Azkaban. Even though he was a known criminal, Malfoy was still as powerful as he had been when Voldemort was alive. And even to the extent that Harry hated himself for formulating his treachery, he still valued his life. Harry knew that if he turned his back on Lucius now, his life would be forfeit.

Yet, that knowledge didn't stop Harry from looking for a way to extract himself from this plot, with his life and well-being still intact.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Harry, Pansy was standing in the hallway outside of Harry's temporary solace, willing herself into composure as she stared at the wooden door. Pansy's own childhood was as complicated as Harry's. Her parents were both Death Eaters, serving the Dark Lord and grooming her to follow in their footsteps. She had thought that she would have a chance at some happiness when she got her letter from Hogwart's, but even there she had been exploited and deceived by her Slytherin 'friends.' Finally, her defences broke down, and she learned to adapt to their ways to survive, just as she had done with enduring her neglected and cruel childhood.

Finally, the moment came when the Parkinsons decided that Pansy was ready to join Voldemort's followers. But she couldn't do it – she wanted more for herself and her future. She wanted to marry someone who would actually love her and have a happy home, caring for her children as they grew up. She could still remember the day she decided on her course of action...

_After what seemed like ages of anxious thought, Pansy snorted at herself for actions. As she settled into her bed, she'd been hit with the fact that her dream was very Gryffindor in nature. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if every Gryffindor lived in that kind of happiness. So, that meant that the perfect husband to make her plan work would have to be a Gryffindor. She stared at the green canopy overhead, musing over all the boys in her year that were Gryffindors. The only one she could think of that would be worth her attention was Potter, but he would definitely be a challenge._

_She sat up abruptly in bed, finding the idea of a challenge enticing. Besides, it would shock her parents exceedingly, and she was more than happy to oblige. It would be tricky and she would have to use every Slytherin tactic that she'd ever learned, but if the outcome was what she wanted, then it was worth the effort. Grabbing her wand, she whispered _Lumos_ and searched for her journal. Once she'd found it, she took out a quill and began to detail her thoughts:_

Harry Potter has saved the world from Voldemort time and time again – no one woulddare force me into the Dark Lord's inner circle for fear of Potter's power. More importantly, Potter has never had a real family of his own, so of course he will want a big family as soon as he graduates from Hogwart's. He's rich. He is one of the best Quidditch player's Hogwart's has ever seen – although as a Slytherin I will never admit such things in public. Oh, and of course I can't forget the rumours I've heard about Potter's performance _off_ the Quidditch field.

_Pansy smirked at that last bit, but if the rumours were true... then this plan would be more than adequate to fulfill Pansy's ideals. Feeling triumphant, she closed her journal and hexed it against prying eyes. Whispering Nox, she fell asleep to dreams of a boy with messy black hair and piercing green eyes.  
_

Pansy leaned her forehead against the door, resting her hand against the rough grain of the wood as she lost herself in her memories. The day after her epiphany, she'd proceeded to put her plan into action, and had never regretted it. Surprisingly, Harry had reciprocated her flirting easily, and they were eventually very happy together. She would have never admitted it, but his good looks and charm quickly won her over, and she found herself falling in love with him.

They'd been happy for a while when they got married, but eventually the situation had escalated into something far more severe. Now Pansy was stuck in a marriage with someone who hated her, when all she had ever wanted was for one person to love her; she had always hoped that one day Harry might actually fall in love with her, but his mind was constantly focused on that Weasley bint. His ridiculous scheme had blinded him from everything in his life, including Pansy.

Now that Pansy was nearly arse over elbow for him, she was even more hurt by his reticence and bitterness. There was a time that Harry would have come home through the Floo and gone straight to her, stroking her hair back as he kissed her in welcome. Once, he would have sought her out if he'd been upset, and released all of his worries unto her. He may not have loved her, but he was far more affectionate and open than he was now. Now all she had left was his silence and her loneliness.

Pansy ran her fingers down the wooden door, wishing that Harry would just let her see him. Gathering up all the courage and frustration within her, she said, "Harry. I know you don't want to talk right now and that's all right, but I just want you to know I'm not trying to be pushy…"

Silence met her from the other side of the door, and Pansy found it difficult to continue. However, she forced herself to say, "I just want to help in any way I can, anything to avoid you getting caught…" The volume of her voice increased, for she wasn't sure if he could even hear her through the heavy door, but she carried on, "Just know that I care for you and I would hate to see something terrible happen to you-"

Pansy's voice broke off as her thoughts turned to the possible fateful scenarios Harry might encounter in the near future if he proceeded. She shook her head clear and stuttered, "I– I... " She was frightened to voice her true feelings, but she knew she had to. "I love you Harry. I only want what's best... for you," she finished with a whisper.

Shivering at her honesty, Pansy backed away from the door and waited for a response. Yet, Harry never made a sound, not even to show that he'd been listening. Disheartened, she slowly made her way down the hall, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort.

In all the years that they had been together, that was the first time she had ever admitted to Harry that she loved him. And all she had gotten for her efforts was silence.

* * *

Harry was speechless at Pansy's concern, but his mind had literally turned off when she admitted that she loved him. Because of his shock, he hadn't said anything in response. Once he heard Pansy's retreating footsteps, however, he realized the gravity of the situation.

_If she really loved him like he loved her, was it worth the risk to continue on this deadly course?_

* * *


	5. Yet Another Setback

**A/N: **This story is set pre-HBP.

* * *

_Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly  
_

-Evanescence

* * *

_As she got ready for breakfast, she noted the pained expression on Draco's face as he slept. She sighed with longing when she realized that she wanted to smother him with love, showing him that he could trust and confide in her. Yet, she feared that he would never open up to her again._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Yet Another Setback **

After mulling over her thoughts in silence that morning, Ginny looked around her in amusement. Never in a million years would she have imagined herself back at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry after all this time. Already, she was returning to her long-forgotten morning routine…

_Careful to avoid waking Draco, Ginny quietly slipped out from under the sheets. She looked back to make sure she hadn't woken him and blushed as scenes from the previous evening flooded back to her. However, instead of feeling humiliated over how she had acted, a smirk of satisfaction spread across her flushed face._

_Ginny silently dressed after gathering her clothes, which had been thoughtlessly strewn throughout the room in their haste to be intimately close with each other. Once she was done, she walked back to the bed, where her lover still lay in dreamy slumber. She bent down to kiss his forehead and tucked the covers around him in a motherly fashion._

As she made her way out of Draco's room and into the common room, she cursed the dark, window-less dungeons. Hopefully, the sun hadn't risen yet and the rest of Slytherin were still fast asleep in their dormitories…

A slight grin graced Ginny's face as she remembered how her biggest worry then had been getting caught sneaking out of her boyfriend's bedroom. Looking back at Draco's sleeping form, she couldn't help but wonder when everything had become so complicated.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered Draco's sympathy and understanding when she'd first encountered him on that train to Hogwarts all those years ago. She'd been instinctively wary of his behaviour then, but she chose to ignore her feeling and assumed that he had miraculously transformed into an honest, compassionate man despite his reputation and his struggles.

Yet, now – 'Since before his father's escape,' she reminded herself - Draco had completely isolated himself from the rest of the world, and her. Ginevra couldn't understand how he could turn his back on her, for she was the only person who loved him unconditionally, despite his egotistical and cynical tendencies. More importantly, she had supported him and continued to love him throughout the entire ordeal with his maniacal father and his career as a Death Eater and spy for the Order of the Phoenix.

'Wouldn't he rather have me by his side and not face his father alone?' Ginny wondered as she fastened her long black robes. 'Can't he see that he's returned to his old ways and become the person that I loathed all those years ago?' With a frustrated huff, she continued, 'Why doesn't he trust me? All I've ever done is love him…'

Taking one last look in the mirror, she quieted her tumultuous thoughts on a despairing note. 'I thought coming here to teach at Hogwart's would bring us closer together, but if he continues to close himself up and get angry when I offer to help him, I don't know how we can continue like this.'

Without a backwards glance at her boyfriend, Ginny closed the door softly behind her and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast alone. After all, she and Draco barely talked to each other any more; another hour apart would hardly make a difference – even on their first day as professors.

* * *

Draco sat down next to Ginny at the Professor's table later that morning without a word. Ginny simply turned to talk to Professor McGonagall, giving Draco the cold shoulder and ignored his presence. 

He sneered at the back of her head, but refused to retaliate when his stomach growled in protest, reminding him of his ever-growing hunger. He didn't eat much, but the fact that he scooped food onto his plate now was an improvement from his usual habit as of late.

After hearing of his father's escape and the return of Harry Potter to his and Ginny's lives, Draco could not handle food. The thought of Lucius being at large tormented Draco every waking moment. He knew very well that his father was probably plotting his demise at that moment. Draco's paranoia only seemed to worsen at the sight of Potter, and the antagonism between them and memories of Harry harassing and attacking Ginny did nothing to ease his fears. Furthermore, with Draco's new position as Professor of Potions and helping the Ministry in their efforts to locate his father, he could hardly find time for rest, let alone for nourishment.

As a result, when Draco did eat, his stomach would lurch and churn afterwards until he vomited it all up by the end of the day. Now that Ginny was in a snit, Draco knew that he would be vomiting once again today if he ate anything. Thus, he resigned himself to pushing his food around on his plate.

Draco was so preoccupied with his thoughts that it took a while for him to realize that the loud chatter in the Hall had quieted. Looking up, he saw Dumbledore standing before his seat in the centre of the Head Table, facing the students. Clearing his throat, the Headmaster began, "As I am sure you are all aware by now, we have two new instructors with us this morning. They are both former students, and have been kind enough to accept long-term placements here at Hogwarts. Professor Malfoy will be teaching Potions classes, while Professor Weasley will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures."

The students greeted their new teachers with rather unenthusiastic applause, for they had become accustomed to these introductions and were not expecting Draco and Ginny to stay any longer then the other professors who had come and gone this year.

Draco paid no attention to the applause, but took this opportunity to glance at Ginny; she looked somewhat relieved, like all of her stress and anxiety had suddenly been lifted. He turned his eyes away before Ginevra could catch him admiring her.

Once the applause died down, Dumbledore finished, "I expect that you will make their transition here a pleasant experience for all. Dismissed." At that moment, the warning bell for the first class resounded through the great expanse of the Hall. Students noisily began to pick up their things and file out of the room.

Draco rose slowly from his chair and stood stiffly, waiting for Ginny. Ginny, however, didn't even look at him as she stood up and made her way to a side door. She had almost disappeared from sight when Draco caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. Upset that she was acting so childishly, Draco snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

She glared at him and he smirked; he thought that he had finally won and she was about to admit that she had been difficult and was sorry for treating him so coldly. Thus, he wasn't prepared for the way she dropped her eyes sadly and whispered, "When you remember that I'm your girlfriend and you want to be honest and sincere with me, and can treat me like an adult and an equal, come and find me…"

She quickly turned and walked away from him, leaving Draco staring at her retreating figure with his mouth agape.

* * *

'That stupid bint,' Draco cursed as he watched angrily as the Great Hall quickly emptied leaving him alone for the second time that morning. 'Why does she always have to take things the wrong way? She is so infuriating!' He ruminated as he started his long trek to the dungeons. 

'I was only trying to keep Ginevra safe by not telling her about the Aurors suspicions before my father escaped. I had to deal with all of that on my own for months – the possibility that my own father might come back to finish me off – and she goes off on me like I'm the bad guy!' Draco vented internally as he turned a cold, dark corner of the familiar dungeon corridor.

"So I haven't been telling her everything recently – that doesn't mean she can treat me like shit and then blame all of her problems on me! She is so infuriating!" Draco fumed just loud enough for his nasty comments pique Peeves' curiosity.

"Is there trouble in paradise?" Peeves began in a sickeningly sweet voice. Draco looked up in shock as he continued, "Oh, how the ickle students will love to hear gossip like this about their two new professors!"

Draco's face paled at the thought of being laughed at by his own students. "Peeves, don't you dare!" he threatened in a loud voice.

"Or better yet," Peeves continued in a sing-song voice, "if only your father could see you now…" He cackled viciously as he merrily glided through the nearest stonewall. Draco lunged, and his outstretched fingers only just missed him.

* * *

Ginny entered her classroom to find a raucous group of students chatting amongst each other, completely disregarding her presence. Still annoyed with Draco, she strode to the front of the room, cleared her throat noisily, and demanded, "Silence!" 

Every student's mouth dropped in surprise at their newest Professor's show of authority, and they settled down meekly, not daring to test her patience. Ginny glowered at them with her hands on her hips – if Molly Weasley could have seen her daughter at this moment, she would have been proud.

Ginny gazed at the group of fifth-year Gryffindors and Slytherins as they watched her expectantly, and suddenly remembered her time as a student. Her thoughts drifted to Hagrid – her favourite teacher. Her eyes pricked with oncoming tears as her thoughts drifted to the war and his horrible death, but she quickly stemmed them, not wanting to betray any weakness for her students to exploit.

"Hello everyone," she began in a steady, calm voice. "As you know, my name is Professor Weasley, and I am sure you have already discovered I am Professor Ron Weasley's younger sister. As such, I am confident that you will show me the same respect that you show him."

These comments ignited a low murmur, but were quickly brought to a halt when Ginny continued, "Now, I do not know what you have been studying up until this point, so we will start with a review of the basics."

She turned and waved her wand at the blackboard, where notes appeared in her own writing. The rustle of parchment and the scratching of quills met her ears as she began to lecture her students. The fluency and simplicity of her actions allowed her to finally relax.

Despite her awful morning, Ginny's mood soared when she realized that she might just love this new job.

* * *

Draco, on the other hand, entered his first class seething. He slammed the classroom door shut behind him, causing the second-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in his class to quiet down. They watched him warily as he strode purposefully to the front of the room, and the uncomfortable silence was only broken when Draco gritted out, "Page one hundred and nine… Now!" He added the last command after he had whirled around and only saw frightened students sitting motionless before him. 

Throughout the lesson, Draco was terrifyingly reminiscent of Professor Snape, although he was completely unaware of it. His rage against his girlfriend caused him to reprimand his students scathingly for every wrong answer. The sight of the Gryffindor students incited Draco's rage even further; he deducted more points from Gryffindor that day than Snape had ever deducted from Neville Longbottom.

As he watched his students working quietly, he sighed mentally in frustration. His first day as a Professor had gotten off to a rocky start, and what seemed to be a safe and worry-free stay at Hogwart's did not seem to be ending anytime soon…

* * *

After his final class that afternoon Draco sat at his new desk in his new classroom and brooded. All of the things he had worried about when he was a student at Hogwarts seemed so insignificant when compared to what he had seen and experienced in his life since then – death, murder, deceit, cruelty, revenge... 

Shaking his head to stop those memories, Draco glared at the shelves upon shelves of odd jars and trinkets that littered the room. The dark, dank dungeons only seemed to worsen his mood, reminding him of his miserable life. In fact, it seemed that Hogwart's only served to remind Draco of his miserable life – 'Except for when you fell in love with Ginevra Weasley that is,' Draco's conscience prompted and Draco suddenly realized that just because he was reliving memories if his past at Hogwart's did not mean that he needed to revert to all of his angst-ridden and self-centred feelings from all those years ago.

Smirking, Draco added one last item to his mental list of things he had faced in his life, perhaps the most important one of all: "Love". He was spurred into action by that thought, and quickly stood up. Opening the door of his classroom, he blindly made his way upstairs and through the corridors, searching only for the person that made his life worth living…

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this update took so long, but I had actually decided to stop writing Something Real due to lack of interest. However, my beta, Jawy, asked me to continue to write the story at least for her - so I did and decided to post it anyway.

I've made some major changes to the plot for the rest of the story because it was far too predictable. I figured if I was bored writing it, you would be bored reading it and I will give you a hint about what's coming - I've never read an ending like the one I have planned. So please read and review and I promise the next update will be much more exciting - this is just establishing the setting, conflict, etc. for the upcoming chapters! Let me know what you think...

_**dracosslytheringal**_


End file.
